


Triple Threat Diaries: One Crazy Summer

by frechi123



Category: Dear Dumb Diary - Jim Benton, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, Dork Diaries Series - Rachel Renee Russell, One Crazy Summer - Rita Williams Garcia
Genre: Babysitting Wars, Gen, Major Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer before High School (except the Gaither girls and Brianna)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: It all started when Greg Heffley met Nikki Maxwell and Jamie Kelly and they convinced him to come kid and dog sit with them.One story from those three mysterious Gaither sisters throw them and all their friends for a loop.Man, they’ll have quite the story to tell when school is back in.





	Triple Threat Diaries: One Crazy Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, this is why I need to keep my EYES OPEN
> 
> I’ll probably name it better later.
> 
> The story will usually be told in Greg, Nikki, Delphine, or Jamie’s point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rowley are just hanging out outside when Nikki and Jamie run into them all in one go. They request the boys' help.

Once upon a time, I thought Holly Hills would be the only girl to be able to convince me to do anything out of my comfort zone.

Well, I guess her older sister Heather could, too.

And okay, maybe Ruby Bird. But that’s because she scares me.

As usual, I was wrong.

It was yet another summer, but this one marked the one right before high school. We were almost at the big leagues.

I can’t believe I convinced Mom to let me hang out at Rowley’s, because she’s the one always pushing ”family togetherness”. Rodrick wanted to ask togooff on his own too, but he’s been in trouble too many times for her and Dad to even think of letting him out of their sight. I found it hilarious because he was supposed to be going off to college soon and yet they treated him like a child.

Anyway, Rowley and I were just hanging out on his doorstep, watching Fregley run through his backyard sprinklers like a madman while talking about our run-in with Trista a few summers back. Even though we kinda talk with her now, it didn’t start off well back then.

The same could be said of Holly, Fregley, and Chirag Gupta as well, which is why last summer we all hung out at the country club that Rowley and Holly’s parents frequent. I thought it would be a total disaster, what with Fregley being his weird self and Holly being initially awkward the whole time, but all of that kinda dissipated.

My thoughts were broken by someone shouting further down the street. Rowley was napping beside me (how?? it’s too hot for that). I looked up.

And saw some little girl tearing through the streets.

I was so lost, I didn’t even move. What was this kid even doing?

Moments later, an older girl, about our age, came dashing up the path. She, unlike the younger girl, was in pajamas. I’m guessing she was awful mad.

“Brianna!” she shouted. “Come back here right this minute! You’re going to get us in trouble!”

It’s by now that Rowley woke up. If he had stayed out through this, I would have questioned if he was even human.

“You have to catch me first, Nikki!” the younger one called. She was getting closer to our area.

Rowley, annoyed that his nap had been disturbed, stood up and walked over to where Brianna was running, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her over to Nikki, where she was screaming the whole way. He should have just let her go, now she’s being much louder.

"Let me go, you big meanie!" Brianna yelled, while also pouting at the same time. It's at this point I jog over there.

"Thank you so much," says Nikki. "My sister can always be a handful and I apologize for that. I'm Nikki Maxwell." She holds out a hand.

Rowley shakes it. "Rowley Jefferson. And this is my best friend Greg Heffley." He points to me when I finally reach them.

She offers her hand out to me too. I shake it. "Nice to meet you both." Then she points at her sister, who is now just standing there with her arms crossed. "That's my sister, Brianna. I swear, she's literally a baby T-Rex on steroids."

"Boy, do I know about troublesome younger ones," I said. "My little brother, Manny, is always breaking my stuff. I'm just glad that I don't have to watch him."

"Hey, when did you move in?" Rowley asked. He had a point. We had never seen this girl before now.

Before she could answer us, I suddenly yelled out as something fat and round ran by and tripped me.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Rowley asked. He and Nikki helped me up. 

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Ew!" Brianna suddenly exclaimed, pinching her nose up. "That dog smells really bad, not like our dog Daisy! Nikki, make the stinky dog go away!"

"Stinker, come back here!" Another unfamiliar voice calls out, this time from the opposite of where Nikki came. We all turned and saw another girl come running around and looking. As soon as she saw us, she came running up.

"Have any of you seen a beagle come through here?" she asked. "It's dinner time and I don't know why he chose now to run off, he loves my mom's so called cooking."

Nikki pointed in the direction that the dog ran off to. "He ran that way."

"Thanks," she said.

"Do you need help catching him?" Rowley asked.

"Would you mind?" she asked. "He's kinda hard to catch when hungry."

I shrugged. "I guess, why not?"

"We'll help too," said Nikki.

"Do we have to?!" Brianna shouted.

“Yes, we have to. It’s the nice thing to do.”

“But I don’t want to go hunting for a smelly dog!”

"Would you stop yelling all the time?!" I snapped. "You'll give someone a headache that way."

That shut her up.

*****

"Stinker!" the girl called again. 

In the direction we'd headed, we finally made it to our now old middle school and were searching the schoolyard for him. Nikki was checking all the bushes. Rowley was looking in the trees in the old yard. And the girl and I were looking on the blacktop where the Cheese formerly sat. Brianna was instructed to sit in front of the doors and not move.

"We never did get your name, you know," I said, as we walked over to the basketball hoop.

"Oh!" She turned to me. "Jamie Kelly."

I nodded. "I'm Greg Heffley."

"Well, Greg, do you have any troublesome pets?"

"Used to. We gave our old dog to my grandma."

"Sometimes I wish I could give mine away, but I'm stuck with him and I don't think his daughter would appreciate it."

"He's a father?"

Jamie nodded. "To four, actually, but my Aunt Carol got one, my best friend Isabella got one, and then my sort-of friend/cousin Angeline kept one along with their mother, and then I got the last one and she looks nothing like her siblings do."

She took out her phone and showed me a picture of four puppies sitting all in square formation.

"What are their names?" I asked.

She pointed at each one, from the top, going counter clockwise. "Dingledongle, Prince Fuzzybutt, The Bubblegum Duchess, and Stinkette. The mom's name is Stickybuns. She's Angeline's rescue dog."

Sharp barking cut us off from the phone and we looked up. Stinker was sitting a few feet away, just looking at us. We looked at one another.

"Approach slowly," said Jamie. 

We tiptoed slowly over to the dog, who continued to stare. He still didn’t move even when Jamie fished out a leash from her pocket and put it on his collar.

“Whew,” she said, “I think he’s finally all tired out. Thanks for helping me catch him, Greg.”

I nodded. “It was no problem, really.” I had to even admit it was kinda fun, considering we had just been sitting around all day. “Rowley! Nikki! We got him!” I called out, loud, so they would hear me.

A few moments later, they came running around from the front of the school to meet us. 

“I’m glad you found your dog,” Nikki said. “I don’t know how I’d feel if my dog ran away.”

“He’s unpredictable, all right,” answered Jamie, “but he would never intentionally try to get himself lost.”

As we walked back around to the front of the school, Rowley asked, “Hey, you never told us what you were doing in this neighborhood anyway. We haven’t seen any new people move in as of late.”

“Oh, we’re just here for the summer,” said Nikki. “It’s all part of my parents’ ‘Family Fun Bonding Time’ to get out to all sorts of places. They picked here when they heard of the beach and the country club.”

“Lord, I know all about that,” I told her. “It’s funny, though, because my mom actually let me skip out on the trip they were going on this time. I guess they trust me to watch the house - way more than they trust my brother to, anyway. Last time they left us here, he threw a huge party and trashed the house. I had to help him clean all that up.”

“Wait,” Rowley said, surprised, “your parents didn’t know about the party?”

I shook my head. “Nope. They grounded me from video games for two weeks - but I still got off better than Rodrick did, because he wasn’t allowed to leave the house for a month; they took away his van keys!“

Jamie snickered. “Wow, that’s pretty wild. I’m here for the summer too,” she said. “We’re supposed to be visiting family up here.”

“I bet it’s relatives you didn’t even know existed until just now.”

All four of us cracked up at that.

And then, a scream pierced the air.

“How dare you say that about Miss Penelope! She says that your dumb doll dresses like she did it with her eyes closed!”

“Delphiiiiine! Make her stop being mean to Miss Patty Cake!”

“Oh no, Brianna!” Nikki shouted. “Come on, let’s see what she’s done this time.”

With the tone of voice Nikki just took, she’s probably wondering why, oh why, she wasn’t born an only child right now.


End file.
